


A Miracle

by Hyrule_hero24



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyrule_hero24/pseuds/Hyrule_hero24
Summary: The Smash 5 roster is undecided so naturally I am so scared about the fate of my favorite character. How Will I ever have a peace of mind?





	A Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> My older brother write this one story for you guys he want me to say this so he is getting credit for it

This REALLY happened. After a stressing day I begin to breathe in and out calmly. Slowly I could feel my inner core relax, and the world around me started to grey out. Darkness surrounding me, and I was calm. I close my eyes. 

When I opened them again I was in a black void. I was laying down on a solid surface, but I could not see above or below or ahead of me. It was a calm feeling, one that I assume only few have ever achieved. I knew I was in no ordinary place. 

 

I got up and began to walk, not sure where my destination was but knowing I had to make it. My footsteps echoed around the abyss even though there were no walls to bounce the sound back. I felt a slight breeze tussle through my hair. I began to walk faster, not from fear but from exctement. I could _feel_ how close I was to destiny. The wind continued to get stronger and stronger. Soon I was in a dead sprint. Where was I going?? How long could I stay here?? I felt so _alive_.

 

Then there was no ground. I could feel the tug of gravity pulling me downwards. I was hurling through darkness towards something. Something good. Though I had been falling for what seemed ages, I knew I would be ok.

 

The first thing I remember is the smell of dirt and grass. I dont even remember landing. The coarse foliage tickled my face, and when I lifted my head my world exploded with an array of bright colors. There was a bright blue sky featuring enormous white clouds that towered above many grate peaks that surround me. I was in a large plain nestled in the calm slopes of the mountains. I was in the _mountains_. Of course I was. This was where the wind was coming from. Somewhere far off, it sounded as if I could here the ocean. 

 

Then I heard footsteps near where I was laying. *Crunch! Crunch! Crunch!* They stop just short of me. Out of the corner of my eye, a figure extend a hand towards me. Somehow, I knew I could trust them. Looking I saw it was an old woman. She was wrapped in a brown cloak to shield herself against the mighty gale that swept this altitude. Her face was vary plain, but she was beautiful in her own way. I felt as if I had known her forever. She tilts her head and smiled at me.

 

"Let me help you." She said. Though I could hardly hear myself think from the wind, her voice projected clear and confident as if unaffected by such worldly obstacles. I reached up and grasped her hand. It radiated the warmth of a thousand suns, and with a mighty tug she pull me to my feet.

 

I brushed off my shirt and pants. "How... how did you find me here?" I asked.

She looked at me in a way that said we both knew the answer.

 

"My child," her voice was like silk. "Let me guide you to my studio. There is much I need to tell you."

 

Tell me? Tell me what?! Did she know me? Did I know her?

 

My mind was racing with questions as I began to follow her across the plain. I got the sense all would be explained soon, but I was still curious.

 

"What's your name?" I finally had the courage to ask. She stops and is looking kindly at me.

 

"Names," she began "are simply a facade to prevent someone from knowing who you _really_ are. There is no need for such barriers here." She turned away and kept walking. 

 

After about a mile, we stop again. We were in the center of the field. Truly, the world was beautiful here. Every breath filled my lungs with a fresh batch of cool cripsy air. I feel my epigenetics activating. "This is somewhere that I could be the best version of me" I thought to myself.

 

"Indeed, that is what brought me here too." She reply to my thoughts!. "We are here, step inside."

 

Suddenly the scenery changed as if changing channels on TV. The old woman was gone. I was alone in this... this... _what was this this place_?

 

A wall of mirors, a sweaty smell, weights and protein bars were scattred over the floor. Motivational posters dot the walls, and it looked like there was a recipe for a kale smoothie taped to a blender. Over in the corner was a small pile of green and black soccer balls.

 

The realization flooded over me like a fresh mountain stream over a smooth rock. I knew exactly where I was. Looking around again the old woman approached me, revealing her true form. I began to tear up.

 

"WII FIT TRAINER" I am yelling running to her. I fell into her arms, now bawling uncontrollably.

 

"My child", she caress me, "why are you crying?"

 

Sniffling, I told her all my anxieties. "Im so happy to be here. To be in the presence of a... a... well, its just so overwhelming." I choke back more tears. "And anyone with three spikes in their moveset is clearly superior, but you never got the popularity you deserved! And now there is a new smash bros coming out and you weren't exactly a fan favorite and... and... whats going to happen to you?" I could no longer contain myself. I burst into wailing sobs, curling up on the padded floor as I often do when I think about the future of Wii Fit.

 

Calmly and cooly she leaned down and placed a nice hand on my shoulder. 

 

"Do not worry about me." I didn't want to look at her. I am such an ugly crier, and I was embarrassed she saw me like this. "My child, this is why I have called you here. To tell you this: Just as I will never leave you, so it appears I will not leave the smash series as early as some might have anticipated."

 

I felt like I had been hit by a train. My ears could not believe what they were hearing. I could barely breath. I looked up at her. A single tear ran down my cheek. It was a miracle.   

 

She stood up. Her posture was immaculate. I was on the floor. I felt numb. The world slowly began to dissipate around me.

 

"WII FIT!" I scream. "I can't leave you." I do not want to go. I wanted to stay here forever. These few precious moments with Wii Fit had gone by too fast. I had just regained control of my sobs, only for them to return with another bout of ferocity. 

 

"My child," her figure was distant, but her voice was as if she were right beside me. "You have always been with me, and I you. There is no where you can go that I will not be with you." 

 

And then she was gone. I screamed and slamming my fists into the ground. I was back in the field again, but the wind had died down. Exhausted, I fell asleep.

 

I woke up in the hospital surrounded by my family. They all looked so worried.

 

"M-mom? Where am I?"

 

"Sweetie you've been in the hospital for four days." Her eyes were puffy and red. Ugly crying must run in the family. "We... I... I thought you were d-" she burst into a fresh tears and ran out of the room. My brother looked at me, weary eyed but relieved.

 

"Just give her some time. Its an emotionally charged moment for all of us. Its not often that someone goes 96 hours without a pulse just wake up."

 

I blinked. I had no idea what I had done to my family. They must have been so worried. I wanted to tell them what happened. Before I could speak, my dad walked over to me with a small package. 

 

"Glad you're ok. Here's a little gift for you."

 

"A... a gift?" I asked. Our family is not one for gift giving.

 

"Well I'm just as curious as you are. Apparently this package was addressed to this hospital room at this specific time 20 years ago. Nobody hes looked inside. Never been opened."

 

I tore the wrapping off and took the lid off the box. I gasped. Inside was a never before seen N64 cartridge of Undertale along with the new Smash 5! I turned the box to show my family. My brother took a few steps back. My mom, who just come back ok began uncontrollably sobbing once more. Dad almost fainted.

 

They all came in close and hugged me. A wave of peace wash over my whole being, for I knew everything Wii Fit had told me was true. I held the box a little tighter, and somewhere in my mind I heard a voice.

 

 

"That was a _great_ workout!"


End file.
